


[僧侍]但是香杏果冻又做错了什么呢

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※僧侍，擦枪走火误点炮里那对的后续※提问箱点梗，关键词：追妻火葬场 半强迫 睡姦
Kudos: 3





	[僧侍]但是香杏果冻又做错了什么呢

有些人天生就不擅长表达感情，爱、怒、惧、恨，都藏在一张波澜不惊的脸皮底下，也就往往很难从表情猜出他们在想什么。  
就像现在，被压在赤红色明珍羽织下肆意亲吻的忍者惊惧地挣扎，他确定不远处站着的那个面无表情的男人是自己的前室友，一个话少却很靠谱的武僧，而且两天前刚刚问过他要不要来参加永结同心典礼——和某个武士的。  
身上人的武士刀柄随着忍者的挣扎撞在墙上，男人下面那根下流的玩意也不分场合地硬了起来，抵着忍者的小腹磨蹭。  
完了。被人熟练地摸进忍服里的时候忍者绝望地闭上了眼，他想象不出亲眼看到自己的烙印对象和别的男人在外面乱搞的武僧此时是怎样心情，总之先做好了下一秒就会被一脚踢爆脑袋的准备。  
但等了许久，直到忍者被干得浑身发软，像只树袋熊挂在那人身上使劲咬着对方肩膀来发泄不满，也没像想象中那样被当成人形木桩狂殴。  
“我他妈早晚被你害死！”  
忍者提起裤子，避开那些烦人至极的吻，越想越崩溃：“这要怎么跟他解释啊！”  
——  
武僧坐在地板上冥想，因为背对敞亮的长窗，单从后背感受到的温度变化就能知道太阳经过的路线。昨天买来的生活用品被随意地堆放在圆桌上，武僧一睁眼便看见自己亲手挑选的那对水杯，是憨态可掬的双色柴犬造型。他想武士一定会嫌弃它们幼稚，然后在某一天自然而然地捧起杯子喝里面冒着气泡的红莲特饮，就好像他总会这么做似的。  
屋门挂着的风铃叮当地晃起来，武僧在夕阳余晖落尽的前一刻睁开眼，望向那人走来的方向。

“在家怎么不开灯？”武士看上去不太精神，头发不自然地翘着，像是被压了一整晚，“我买了两份香杏果冻回来，记得明晚之前吃掉。”  
他话还没说完，武僧就单手撑着地板站起身，径直朝着武士走去。还以为他现在就想吃东西的武士低头在纸袋里翻找，全然没发现武僧盯着的是他。  
“自己去拿勺——操你他妈干嘛啊！”突然被拦腰扛起来的武士吓得锤了武僧后背一拳，另一手还紧抓着装果冻的盒子：“让老子把东西放下再弄！至于吗？一天不见跟吃了春药似的……”

可惜他猜错了，没吃春药，吃的是枪药。武僧把武士扔上床，又夺过盒子摔在地板上，力道大得让里边的果冻可怜巴巴地碎成一滩甜水，色泽漂亮的杏肉飞得到处都是。  
他现在就想把这个死性不改的家伙扒干净操了，但床头柜正中摆着的钻戒好歹唤回了武僧的一点理智：就算武士再怎么过分，也是他先提出烙印的，那晚武士给过他反悔的机会，所以在关系濒临破裂时，武僧也想听听他的解释。  
“你昨天晚上去哪了？”武僧边说边脱衣服，结实的身躯和胯下鼓起的一团看得武士直咽口水，甚至带着把脑袋里蹦出来的脏词儿都咽回去了。  
“怎、怎么问这个？我不是还特意打通讯贝跟你说去部队找骑士玩了吗？”武士推着压上来的热乎身躯，表情明显不自然起来：“不信你问他啊，他不会包庇我的，骗你雪月花永远不暴击。”  
“不骗你也不暴击。”粗暴地撕扯着他羽织的男人说话也不留情，“还有什么想说的？”  
“浪费粮食可耻，老子赶着店下班买的，你这王八蛋。”  
衣衫大敞陷在床中央的武士抬脚蹬在武僧肩膀，赤色衣摆色情地顺势从脚踝滑到腿根，露出带着掐痕的小腿。而且这人骂完还冲武僧竖了个中指，殊不知这是今晚他能完整说出来的最后一句话。  
——  
“呃、啊，啊嗯……不行……又要去……”  
武士的屁股都被撞疼了，不用看都知道肯定红了一片，他一边被插得乱叫，一边努力往前爬。但他面朝的方向并没有门，只有墙和床头，武士哪儿都去不了，只是身体下意识的反应要他快逃。  
他原本以为武僧只是像平时一样来了性致，点到为止地干上两轮交个存货就能歇了。然而自武僧插进来后，那玩意就几乎没再拔出去过。武士咬着胳膊让自己不至于叫得太惨，但管不住屁股，被操得爽极的后穴不知耻地发出淫荡的水声，比见了水面上漂浮的鱼食的鱼还要急，裹着熟悉的鸡巴吸个不停，恨不得它一直硬着，把食髓知味的肉穴天天都插得冒水。  
同为近战，武士对武僧的攻击套路略知一二，也承认这种运动量极大，每天都能锻炼到全身的职业腰更好使。但武僧的腰已经不是人类的范畴了，武士不止一次怀疑自己的室友其实是帝国派来的人形魔导机械间谍，否则怎么会有人能保持着同一个姿势和高频率把他干得射了两次还不停的？

他都快要习惯高潮了，从射精到单纯靠后面被插出的干性高潮，武士觉得自己在去和马上要被操到去之间反复横跳，跳崖似的，刚费力地爬上来，又挨一记深插猛顶摔下去，跌进让人麻木的愉悦深渊。  
武士从没有一刻比现在更像砧板上的鱼了，任由武僧翻动，不时被塞进点浊白色的调料进来，紧接着又要被粗大的木棒在嫩肉上捶打、敲击，把武士整个人都肏得松散。如果不是武僧紧贴着他，用体温烘着空气中的水分做胶把两人的身体粘着，武士早就胳膊是胳膊、腿是腿地像香杏果冻一样碎在床上了。

“别再……哈啊……”武士崩溃地把脸埋进熟悉的羽织中，无力地胡乱用手在武僧身上拍打，结果腿又被抬得更高了，性器一举肏进了新的深度，“求……啊啊啊！”  
哭求声被淹没，武士也不甘地咬紧衣袖，他知道求饶的话也许武僧会慢一些，轻一点，但那样就好像他真的做错了什么要认错一样。武士试着叫武僧的名字，亲昵地叫着单字，其实这与求饶无异，奈何武僧铁了心要干他，就是武士喊他爸爸都不会停。  
他的鸡巴蹭在武僧腹肌上，每流一股水都要被惩罚。都怪这该死的屁股，明明从前被碰一下都觉得恶心，现在却因为被鸡巴干服了而谄媚起来，吐着白沫还不够，非要被插得像是那人专属的东西才满足。武士不停地摇头，表情抗拒，身体却诚实地在武僧撞进来时绷直、尤其是臀肉的收缩夹得男人眉头微皱，阴茎涨得快要撑破武士接近极限的肉穴。

这样的交合一点都不快乐，比你情我愿的约炮还要不如。武士意识到这一点后眼神逐渐空洞，意识尖叫着钻出身躯逃窜，漂浮在顶灯沾灰的灯罩中、窗外风起微波的花池和远方他国凄冷的雪夜里。最后余下的一缕留恋地绕在现在还空荡荡的无名指上，那夜松影明月见证的誓言在此刻像个笑话。  
武士想烦死了，老子不看还不行吗？但他刚自暴自弃地闭眼放空自己，想着怎么才能在即将到来的浪潮拍击下不哭出声求饶，脸上突然挨了一巴掌。  
其实一点也不疼，还不如森都野外的松鼠拿尾巴甩他一下来得狠。毕竟武僧可是控制肢体力道的行家，而且他打别人，自己的手也一样疼。它就是单纯的响，响得红梅御殿顶楼的住户都纷纷探出头来，以为有人在住宅区点了个二踢脚。  
可武士一个大男人，身经百战的冒险者，受过的伤数不胜数，偏偏叫这么一巴掌打得愣了，在最飘忽的高潮中被抓回了意识。身体不自觉抽动的同时，他的脑袋一动不动，表情也凝固了。武僧将他的反应尽收眼底，非但没有停，甚至在另一边也补上一下，逼武士从余韵中回神，睁大眼睛看清楚此刻以绝对优势侵犯他、占据他、拥有他的人是谁，好好感受把他操得死去活来、哭着求饶的鸡巴是谁的。

他隐约觉得自己是昏了一次，又好像没有，因为屁股里始终插着东西。武僧的性器和他一起醒来，就着穴口半干的体液粗糙地抽动，武士累得要命，半阖的眼朦胧地看出虚影来，还以为武僧找了好几个人轮着干他。  
轮就轮吧，轮死算了。武士牙关无力，衔着武僧夹着他舌头的双指以唇代牙蹭了半天，终于沉沉地一歪头昏死过去。  
——  
惨绝人寰啊。  
忍者被刚从浴室出来、散发着薄荷味的武僧掐着脖子掼在墙上的时候还震惊于床上武士那青紫一片的身体。青年俊美的脸我见犹怜，然而他最擅长的可怜表情现在彻底失效，武僧的手越掐越紧，忍者很快也因为缺氧说不出话了。  
“我劝你放开他。”冰凉的金属悄然贴上武僧的喉咙，“师弟，这家伙也操过你，是不是？能不能杀了？”  
这是个陌生的声音。武僧垂眼看见一把朴素的匕首，还有一只穿着明珍手甲的手。他放开忍者，诧异地扭头看去，身后的男人竟是衣衫整洁、刚被他折腾到昏迷的武士。

挂钟咔哒一声走到整点，指针突然卡住不动，就像听着忍者解释的武僧一样快要英年早逝了。  
“总之就是这个傻逼他……为了追求什么垃圾刺激，突然乔装成武士的样子，然后……然后来搞我被你看见了。”规规矩矩跪在榻榻米上认错的忍者实在没眼看武僧脸上麻木到崩裂的表情，又把灾星师兄的脑袋按低了三分，“在典礼前给你们添这种误会实在抱歉，要是有什么用得上我们的地方请尽管开口……”  
“还典礼呢，都被干成那样了，跟家暴有差别吗？”套着羽织的假武士因为被按着头，声音像是从裤裆里传出来的，“朋友，考验他对你的爱有多深的时候到了。”  
“考验你**！”忍者忍无可忍，揪着师兄的衣领抬手就是数个冰晶乱流之术往那张吊儿郎当的脸上狂拍，“他俩要是完了我第一个杀你！”  
“哟，相爱相杀我喜欢啊，再多加点那种情节就更好了。”  
被打烂了假脸的受虐狂满面春风，连忍者的兔子都看不下去了，小白兔呲着板牙高高蹦起，一脚踹在变态的裆上，总算把他脑袋里进的水踢出去两滴。  
——  
那对写作师兄弟、读作冤家的忍者解释完就溜了，武僧缓慢地眨了下眼，才意识到眼睛干涩发疼。他一会走到客厅想倒点水，却呆呆拎着水壶往地上浇；想吃点东西，刚好扫到桌上幸存的香杏果冻，脸色霎时间就白了；最后端着水杯站在床边想给武士喂水，坐下才发现杯里是空的。  
床上的武士身上凌乱地缠裹着床单和羽织，不该露的地方全露着，颈边被加重数次的吻痕像未愈的伤，艳得要淌出血来。  
武僧无措地坐了一会，总算想到一件不会做错的事——收拾案发现场。  
被里里外外洗干净了的武士睡得极不安稳，手指时不时痉挛弹动，眉头皱得根本抚不平。罪魁祸首有心悔过，拉起武士的手从指尖往掌根按揉，摸过无名指后上面多了枚戒指，武僧放慢呼吸，发现武士没醒后才上床从背后揽住他，像不洁三塔里圈着宝物趴卧的巨龙。

他就这么抱到了天亮，武士稍一动，整夜无眠的武僧立刻睁开眼收紧了胳膊，埋在武士后颈的碎发中嗅对方身上独特的气味。  
“你是狗吗？”武士哑哑地咳了两声，说话时有气无力到令武僧抱得更紧了些：“也是，发情的公狗……昨天被忍者下药了？”  
“……没，但确实和他有关系。”武僧简单解释了一下来龙去脉，握着戴上钻戒的手十指相扣，怕武士下一秒就摘下戒指丢了它。  
这种时候武士越安静说明问题越大，武僧在沉默中不安地等着挨骂，但从来脾气爆爱嘴臭的武士听完竟然只是叹了口气：  
“就这啊？他那个师兄也是够混蛋的，早知道之前龙骑没走的时候就该四个人一起收拾他一顿……还有差不多该松手了吧，老子腰疼屁股疼你他妈想不到？”  
武僧愣了，什么叫就这？

“都让你搞成这样了还能跑哪去？当老子身上打耐力石头呢？”武士拿胳膊肘撞了下武僧侧腰，无奈地道：“前天晚上跟你说找骑士吃饭，其实是和他出去喝酒来着。我喝断片了，他又不知道你联系方式，就陪我在部队睡了一晚上。”  
“每次老子喝完回来你都摆张臭脸，还以为你问的是这事就没承认，真他妈赶巧……”  
“那烙印呢？”武僧坐起身看着艰难换衣服的武士，小心地道：“……还去吗？”  
“净说废话，现在敢反悔老子立刻把你挂到乌尔达哈城墙上风干。”疼得脸歪的武士瞪他一眼，“永结同心典礼必须搞最豪华的，红色为主，你捧花，不要莫古力。”  
还有希望！  
武僧身上的低气压散了大半，走到整理围巾的武士身旁想给他一个带着歉意的、爱人式的吻。而此时一身装备穿戴整齐的武士不躲不闪，看着男人俯身吻来，抬手就扇了他力量4229的一巴掌。  
红梅御殿顶楼的住户满头问号地又往外看了一眼，没炮啊。

“看我干嘛？你委屈个屁？到这地步了还觉得老子会出去跟别人乱搞，你他妈其实是希望自己被绿吗？有病？”武士怒极反笑，边问边甩甩打疼了的手：“不过昨天晚上爷倒确实爽了，要是分手炮也不亏。”  
“接下来一个月，不许碰老子一根指头，不许自己解决或者找炮友，憋不住你就和自己右手结婚去吧，傻、逼、武、僧。”  
——  
武僧是个死脑筋，关于这点武士早有体会，但他没想到有人能死板到这种地步。  
十天半个月之后他自己火气下去了，大发慈悲想着给武僧点甜头、撸一把打一炮，冰释前嫌。结果武僧看见武士脱衣服就见了鬼似的满屋子逃，最后像个憨批一样蹲在柜顶满脸紧张地吼‘你别过来’，搞得武士觉得自己是要强上清纯少男的流氓。  
先不提需求旺盛的武僧是怎么忍得住一个月的，武士后来也回过味来，不让武僧碰他的同时意味着他也不能碰武僧，自己的生理问题只能靠手解决了。后知后觉把自个儿坑了的武士怒拍大腿，当即浑身上下只披了件衬衫就跑到武僧床上自慰。

“你想不到他干了什么，兄弟，我他妈……真的都不知道是该夸他能忍还是骂他阳痿了。”武士欲言又止，最后崩溃地捂住脸，“那傻逼居然把老子锁在屋里锁了一天！我操！他看见我在他床上的时候居然直接把门锁上了！”  
“还不是你先给人家提那种要求。”身穿浅蓝浪纹浴衣的骑士一脸幸福地吃着芒果刨冰，“我说怎么今天武僧总瞧你，又一直没敢牵你手……所以现在是第几天了？”  
“第三十天，但上个月有三十一天。如果他真的纠结在那一天上，我可能要考虑回归单身贵族了……给我吃一口，啊——”  
武士没骨头似的靠着骑士，张嘴讨吃的，酸甜清凉的刨冰还在半空中，武士嘴里却被塞了个滚热的章鱼烧，烫得他一激灵。  
“多大的人了还要人喂。”黑骑鄙夷地看着乱叫的武士，他也听说了那两位准新郎最近的事情，已经单方面把武僧划进同一战线了，“一会要放烟花了，你难道要跟我们一起看？”  
火药味浓了，武士勾住骑士的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地道：“宝贝咱俩看，不带他。”  
“但是我拒绝。”  
骑士无情地推开他，随手把吃了一半的刨冰塞给武士，拍拍好兄弟的肩膀：“今晚加油，拿下清纯少男。”  
——  
被当成电灯泡赶走的武士漫无目的地在小金街游荡，人群挤挤挨挨，却都在遇上他的时候自动分流。武士单手握着纸盒底，没来得及吃完的刨冰被体温融成黏糊糊的糖水，冰得手心发红。  
他四处找能丢垃圾的地方，不知不觉走到了人比较少的防波堤。这时候其他人都找好位置等着看烟火了，只有落单的傻子还趴在护栏上发呆。  
“怎么跑这儿来了？”武士走过去搭话，愣神的武僧看他一眼，默默挪开几步保持距离。  
真是死脑筋，武士长叹一声，眼睛盯着前方，右手朝着武僧伸去。  
“五分钟。”  
他没头没脑地说道，并且没打算解释。

散落在黄金港各处的人群兴奋地开始倒数，武士悬着的手微微发酸，他数不清第几次在心底暗骂，这次却在想要收回手的瞬间被紧紧握住了。  
分明只是牵个手，武士却觉得那一刻有什么东西顺着交握的肢体凶猛地扑来。  
操，这什么，实体化的性欲吗？掠影示现？  
武士憋笑憋得太辛苦，不得不把撑着下巴的手往上挪了些，他可不想让武僧看见自己藏不住的笑意，搞得好像他很喜欢这傻逼一样。

他忽然发现自己和武僧好像彻底把正常交往的过程打乱了，别人都是先恋爱再烙印结合，他们倒好，上来就是三人行，做爱做出感情以后突然决定烙印，现在才终于有了点是在交往的感觉。  
对他而言，能拥有常人的幸福实在是一种奢侈，被不容拒绝地握住手时的安心感荒唐又真实，甚至还有点不可理喻。  
原来这就是该死的爱情。武士被自己肉麻到了，对着空气翻了个白眼。

人群爆发出惊叹与欢呼，璨然升空的烟花在武士眼中绽开万千色彩。朦胧的倒影总是比真实来得美丽，武僧目不转睛地盯着那眼中的虚影，连一闪而过的波光都瞧得一清二楚。  
如果没有之前的事情，是不是现在就可以不只是拉着手了？武僧后悔地握得更紧，力道大得武士一定会觉得疼，但那人只是无奈地看他一眼，任由武僧的指腹贴着他的关节摩挲。  
“今天是第三十天了，”在烟花升落的寂静中，武士终于舍得收回视线，“差不多就……？”  
他的手被用力捏了一下，然后武僧松了手。  
“五分钟到了，”武僧认真地解释，坦然迎上武士快要死掉的眼神，完全没觉得自己做错了什么，“我数过了。”  
武士：“……你是傻逼，老子是大傻逼。”  
莫名其妙又被骂了的武僧：“？”  
——  
“酒，送屋里。”回房路上，武士黑着脸随手弹了枚金币出去当做小费，“要最好的。”  
望海楼的伙计敏捷地接住钱，乐颠颠地应了，不一会儿就端来酒壶和小盅。前来开门的武士两指掐住瓶颈提走了酒，转身仰头就着壶口痛饮起来。被他丢在身后的伙计愣了一下，很快识趣地端着托盘退了出去。  
这位相貌平凡、弓着腰背的旅店伙计朝走廊上有说有笑走来的客人们行礼，待两人进了屋，立刻摸摸耳朵，发间闪过指示灯似的光点。  
“他已经喝了，而且照那个喝法再有五分钟就得倒。”忍者小声跟通讯贝那头的人说道，“我去找武僧，你盯着，有情况立刻通知我。”  
“放心~”和蝙蝠一同倒挂在屋檐上的师兄语调贱兮兮的，“还需要额外给他们提供点道具吗？我这次带的东西齐全得很，不过还是先紧着你挑……”  
滴——  
忍者当机立断掐了通讯。  
——  
莫生气，反正傻子难会意，武士劝慰自己，又灌进一口酒。他随手扯开衣襟想散散热气，但仲夏夜晴朗的月光再怎样凉快也比不得初秋飒爽又利落的风，武士沉默地看着曾经被悄悄戴上戒指的无名指，发现自己不知何时连永结同心典礼定在什么季节、周几几点都想好了。  
武僧是个死脑筋，他又好得到哪去？明明从前也是浪得没个正行，走在路上会被不知道前几任丢眼刀的风流人物，如今说从良就良到底，一声不吭的认准了下半辈子的床友。  
嘴上说着、心里念着都在嫌弃武僧不知变通，可一再纵容这家伙不正是他自己吗？  
得，绕回来了，白挨一顿狠操，还真成了他的错。  
武士呼出一口淡淡的酒气，苦笑着拎起酒壶，摇摇晃晃往露天温泉走去。以前的他要是知道自己还有主动反省的一天，八成会惊得在明镜止水时连打三个雪风。

在这夜深人未静的黄金港，提起解乏，首选必然是温泉。武士解去外袍，腰间围一条宽巾系好，等泉水浸热了膝下的腿脚后，他舒爽地长叹一声。波纹荡漾的水面淹没武士线条鲜明的腹肌，漫过手指与肘弯，肩后纹着的蝴蝶缓慢下落，稳稳落在水面上，一点儿也没沾湿莹蓝的翅膀。  
负责盯梢的某人瞧见这画面情不自禁吹了声口哨，不过被温水环抱后精神松懈的武士压根没听见。倒悬的壶口可怜兮兮地落出最后两滴酒液，武士就随手把它推倒在池边，借着些微酒意将水下的手伸向后穴。  
此举为的不是自我纾解，而是给即将到来的第三十一天做准备。有段日子没吞过性器的地方紧得不像话，武士摸索了半天才探了两根指头进去，手掌推挤着温热水流，有些发痒，但偶尔蹭上某处软肉的感觉更痒。细小的水流随着手指一起挤进体内，武士轻喘一声，扶住池沿手感细腻的泉石，忽然头晕起来。  
他身为土生土长的东方人，自然知晓温泉泡久了会发昏，但今日这才短短几分钟怎么就……

蹲在屋顶哈欠连天的某忍者在头顶兔子的监督下闭着眼非礼勿视，突然被揪着头发一通乱蹬，男人不耐烦地一把抓住兔耳朵把它提起，再睁开眼露出了看着兔肉烧的眼神。  
“疯了你？别以为你是师弟的兔子我就不敢动……操，他人呢？”  
银光潋滟的水面微微震荡，水下不时冒出一串气泡搅碎月的倒影，而后归于平静。

——

“事情不是你想的那样。”  
坐在只围了条毛巾几乎全裸的武士身上的男人举起双手，蹿起身的同时语速比拳头更快地解释道：“你老婆掉水里了多亏在下见义勇为！麻烦把你手里那俩壶放一放谢谢！”  
倒也有趣，武僧写满了怒意的脸在他说了某句话之后突然有所缓和，竟就真的放下武器，赤足走了过去。但他拳头还捏着没松，年长些的忍者眼睛乱转，讪笑着随便找了个理由在挨揍前缩地接翻墙，溜得一气呵成。  
还在仰面躺着晒月光浴的武士咳了两声，表情有些痛苦，但好在呼吸顺畅，也没喝到几口水，现在和睡着没什么差别。临海微咸的风刻意贴着浑身湿透的武士吹拂，令他即使失去了意识也因这凉意冷得发抖。武僧匆忙从一旁的置物架上扯过宽大浴巾仔细盖在他身上，俯身把武士打横抱起回屋。

武僧的身体常年像个暖炉，偏偏武士怕热得很。夏天夜里每次做完武士都会嫌弃地把他推到床的最远端，哪怕武僧不小心碰了他一指头都要大惊小怪地吼两嗓子，怪那寸厘皮肤上传来的体温烫着了他。放在从前合租的时候，没有约定和誓言的约束，武僧总会耐着性子在骂声中再干进去，让武士内外都烧起来，浑身汗津津的，武僧捏他臀肉的时候都会打滑。  
不过今天是个例外，被冷风吹起一身鸡皮疙瘩的武士感受到热源，立刻哼哼两声贴了过去，粘人得紧。打缕的湿发缠绵地在武僧胸口盘绕，怀里抱着一个月没碰过的人，敏感的地方又被无意撩拨，武僧的乳首与下身都有了反应。他匆忙将武士放在床上，转过身对着墙站直，开始……面壁思过。  
他后悔让忍者给武士下药了，如果不是有人盯着，武士也许现在还沉在温泉里头。武僧光是想象那场景都快要控制不住想给自己一巴掌，更没脸去进行下一步。  
“嗯……”  
身后传来武士梦呓般的轻哼和皮肤摩擦被单的声音，武僧胸膛起伏，犬齿狠狠撕着空气，靠咬到牙根发酸来转移注意力。偏偏床上的小动静没完没了，每一点声响都如柔软羽尖撩拨，武僧屏息，稍偏头看了那边一眼，就再没能收回视线。

武士的肤色谈不上白皙，是常见的东国人模样，他身上只盖了洁白的一条宽巾，还有不少地方露着。也许是被褥吸了水后没那么舒适了，此时武士睡得很不安分，大腿绞在一起，小幅度地磨蹭，因为醉酒而疲软的性器也被刺激得硬了三分，在倾覆于胸腹的平坦雪原上顶出一座小山包来。  
以武僧目光所及，武士已经从脸红到了指尖，要说是受风着凉了，可也不至于这么快就发烧。他想起忍者出现时意味深长的表情，再看武士这幅难耐的模样，用下半身思考都知道忍者额外加了什么料。  
那家伙总是擅自替他做决定、做些多余的事情，但结果往往都是令他满意的，所以当武僧吻上武士那张哼个不停的嘴时，甚至不知道之后该谢忍者还是该找他算账了。

要是武士此时还醒着，看见武僧的表情一定会拼了命挣扎，还会因为想起了两人初次上床时候自己的惨相而狠骂他、踹他。男人盯着武士的眼神简直像只饿得发疯的瘦豹，随时都能扑上来给猎物致命一击。好在这只豹子颈上拴了锁链，项圈上叮当作响的同心戒指起到警铃的作用，告诫武僧不要只顾眼前的爽快。  
对武士就得像对待易碎的香杏果冻，咬脖颈和肩膀的时候不能太用力，否则会留下牙印；吮吻锁骨和乳首也是一样，只能用舌尖撩拨，听到武士逐渐碎乱的呼吸就必须及时收住；下面倒是还好，半硬不硬的也射不出什么东西来，结束后收拾干净就没痕迹了。  
在药性的影响下武士并不知道自己的身体被武僧摸了个遍，自然也没有任何回应。两人腹肌贴着腹肌，武僧尺寸异于常人的阴茎也精神地隔着毛巾顶住武士的打了个招呼。待到它们实打实的见了面，武僧已经忍到了极限，草草抹了润滑就直接抬起武士的两条腿并拢，鸡巴随即顶进贴得最紧的腿缝中摩擦起来。  
虽然两人滚在一起做了许多次，也没少试新东西，但腿交还真是头一回。常年裹在长裤里的大腿内侧柔软温热，武僧每次插进去都能蹭到武士的性器，从根部往上摩擦，阴囊也拍在会阴发出羞人的碰撞声。武士无力夹紧的大腿被男人宽大的手掌按得变形，武僧眉头紧皱，十指都陷在武士腿侧，一次次挺腰操开这个临时肉洞，已经完全顾不上会不会留下印记了。  
他憋得太久，按说应该很快就能出来，然后只要把射在武士腿间和腹部的精液擦干，等待第三十一天过去就好。可武僧发现自己非但没有射的意思，还越发精神，甚至控制不住去想方才一直刻意不去看的后穴。

武士一直睡得很沉，这无疑给武僧心中的火星添了把柴。武僧喘着气向后退了一点，松开手的瞬间，两条被掐出红印的长腿失去支撑，软软落在他身体两侧，这个姿势下隐约能见到藏着的那处。  
未尽兴的鸡巴涨得发疼，武僧一边调整呼吸一边随手撸了两把，到这时还想着能自己解决。奈何攀长的欲望来势汹汹，就算要自食其力也不满足于不清不楚的视角，武僧把双腿大开的武士向上推了推，一手握着紧实的臀肉揉捏，好能看着曾经被他操得合不拢的肉穴，更细致地回忆起自己轻磨重干时武士的表情变化和身体反应，以及淫荡的穴肉是怎么咬着他鸡巴不松，爽得一个劲出水的。  
那地方看着像是被扩过了，武僧看清后呼吸一滞，想到某个没下限的混账，心头先是涌起怒意，按了按穴口就直接摸了进去。武士任由他摆弄，被手指侵入后穴也没什么反应，听话得像个用途特殊的人偶。武僧摸了一圈，没在里面发现奇怪的东西，这才放下心来，想着也许是武士泡了温泉，身体放松，才会给他这种错觉。  
他刚要抽出手指，一直沉默的武士忽然重重喘息一声，他被魇住了，在睡梦中偏过头想躲明亮的灯光，却被武僧制着身体翻不过去，现实的限制在不可知的梦中变本加厉，夸大后成为更恐怖的存在。武士额上出了一片湿热的薄汗，在情动和噩梦之间挣扎，又因为药物无法清醒。  
和他同床共枕这么多次，武僧也不是第一次遇到这种情况，他抬起武士的左腿，粗胀的性器抵上微张的秘处，然后在武士心口落下一吻。

“……我在。”武僧低声说着，用嘴唇安抚对方惊慌的心，同时扶着性器慢慢进入，破开因催情药物格外热情的肠肉后又重复了一遍：“我在。”  
钝叉的尖端还是戳进去了，金橙色的裂口中迫不及待地淌出甜腻汁水，甚至有几滴溅在了叉柄上。  
当意识被驱散，生理上的反应就变得真实起来，武僧顶一下敏感点，武士就抖一下，甚至不自觉半张着嘴，整个身体都随武僧操干的频率晃动，诚实地展现出一副被操服了的模样。  
但武僧并不喜欢这样，他宁愿武士醒着，看见自己不经允许就把他的后穴干得冒水，大腿内侧也因为模拟性交而蹭出一片淫靡的嫣红，张口就骂，却骂不完一句就被顶到要命的地方，尾音抖得快要上天。

明明刚认识的时候武士还知道求饶，边哭边把眼泪鼻水全蹭在武僧肩窝里，去得停不下来，只能憋出一句屈辱的好哥哥别操了明天还要出门；再次也会说些乱七八糟不堪入耳的鬼话，武僧刚进去还没怎么动就开始喊太大了要死了，好爽啊好喜欢哥哥的大鸡巴之类的骚东西。  
要知道，武士的性格作风暂且不提，声音却是公认的好听，没有哪个怀春的少女抵得住用这种嗓音说出来的情话。而且在和武僧做爱的时候他会刻意压低了喊，像沾了尘土的刀刃，沙哑又色情。从他嘴里叫出来的淫荡话语一点都不尴尬，加上武士流连花丛经验丰富，床上的演技无师自通，一会突然拔高了声音饱含色欲地喊要去了，一会嗓眼哽着一团委屈的呻吟哭哼，弄得武僧频频走神，说不准某刻就被哪个细节戳中，不得不提前结束夜生活。  
感受到穴里被灌了精之后武士就会立刻收住腔调，武僧射出来前他往往已经去了两三回，自然是爽够了。餍足的武士总是当着武僧的面张开腿，坏心眼地伸手把后面夹不住的精液在腿根抹开，调侃两句荤话，就是放浪惯了的忍者见了都要甘拜下风，痛心艾欧泽亚又少了一个愿意在上边的。  
有时武士趁武僧不注意还会将体液抹在他脸上，然后欠打地嘲讽一句‘太快，不行下次换我’就逃去洗澡，全然不顾炮友的感受，简直像个无情无义的嫖客。  
武僧当然还有余力，偏偏蔫坏的武士早有计划，总挑在武僧要早起的前夜玩这套。在守时和操死对方之间纠结的武僧无数次想给他两拳，而这种想法在第二天面对龙骑和忍者‘你们昨晚好激烈啊’的迷之羡慕目光时尤为强烈。

不过他也拿不准是什么时候开始，武士被干得直不起腰的时候不再求饶，非要逞强嘴硬，说得最多的字词都和‘不’有关，不爽，不舒服，不怎么样……明知道说这种话只会让武僧更想把他操得心服口服，武士还是不肯改。  
所以像现在这样安静的武士太少见了，武僧把他抱起来面对面地坐着，稍一松劲，武士就向下沉去，刚被操开了的肉穴主动套着性器，整根没入。武士的脑袋完全靠在武僧肩上，使不上劲的身体总往一旁歪趔，武僧只好一手揽着他的肩背，另一手托住武士的屁股，让进出更加方便。  
武士模糊地哼叫，彷如跌进一场旖旎轻薄的春梦，竟就随着武僧上顶的节奏夹紧了正在操他的东西。两人真正像一对互通心意的恋人那样缠绵地做爱，意识到这一点的武僧将武士抱得更紧了些，强忍着射在里面的冲动把终于喷发的性器拔了出来，尽数射在武士小腹和腿间。  
庭院里的添水发出竹筒敲石的脆响，把武僧从高潮后的放空中敲醒，慢慢松开紧拥着武士的手，他得在药性退尽前尽快把武士和凌乱的床铺打理干净。

忍者给出的有效时限快要到了，没什么事做的武僧就盘膝坐在床边的地板上，看着床上轻微起伏的被子发呆。  
过去总是他主动去表明心意，武士只需要选择接受与否，听上去主动权完全掌握在武士手里，是不平等的关系。但武僧今天却从武士的抗拒和嘴硬中悟出点儿意思——搞不好武士才是先动心的那个。  
不愿相信，不愿面对，也没觉得会有结果，贪恋和武僧的亲密接触，又讨厌自己这幅一点都不潇洒的模样。被束缚过的鹰隼惧恨绳索，早已自由惯了的武士怎么会承认自己被无意间嗅过的野花吸引？  
但要是武士知道那花是专为了他长，为了他开的，又会露出怎样的表情呢？  
——  
头疼，屁股也不得劲。  
武士悠长地打了个哈欠，却差点因为伸懒腰时浑身的不得劲当场去世。他纳闷地掀开被子，检查无果后向背对着他冥想的武僧问道：“喂，怎么回事，我记得我是在泡温泉啊？”  
“你睡着了，差点淹死。”武僧语调平平地回答，背影挺得板直，男人像座雕像似的一动不动，耳根却可疑地染上薄红。  
“哦……”武士了然，想起自己一口气喝干的那壶酒，以为是喝酒误事，嘀咕道：“怎么今天一喝就醉了呢……难道他妈的之前都给老子的酒掺水了？”  
说话时武士还悄悄摸了摸后面，扩张的时候只塞了两三根手指进去，也没怎么动，现在却总觉得屁股漏风，像是让人干过一回了。  
“你怎么都不看我？”武士眯缝着眼睛，越想越觉得自己突然昏睡并非偶然，心中逐渐浮现出某种猜想，“可别是心虚了吧？趁着我睡着的时候做什么了？”  
他本意只是想调侃武僧，随口开个玩笑，谁知道武僧宽阔肩背一紧，肌肉轮廓都绷出来了，自始至终压根没敢看武士一眼。  
不是吧……  
武士心里惊叹，反思自己当初定一个月期限有点过分的同时又无比想笑，这武僧抡拳头和抬腿踢的时候那叫一个干脆利索，狠厉而不失技巧，各路队伍朝他抛的橄榄枝都够拿去榨油卖了。  
但轮到睡他的时候呢？因为一个气头上的约定宁可憋坏也只敢在武士睡着的时候搞小动作，真他妈的……有点肉麻。

“第三十一天了还躲着我，你他妈到底是不是男人？”武士皮笑肉不笑，按住起身欲逃的武僧，扯下腰上的毛巾折了两折甩在武僧脸上，“还以为骗得过老子呢？不掂量掂量自己那玩意有多大，我还没松到那份上吧？”  
见事情败露，武僧只好老实地跪坐着挨抽，只会机械地摇头点头。  
“还下药，能耐了你，上一个给老子下药的坟头草都比你高了！”武士咬牙切齿地说着，拽下武僧的裤子握住从内裤边缘弹出的阴茎，接着一把将武僧推倒在地板上：“脱光了躺你床上不操，非得悄悄摸摸迷晕了干，什么癖好？……你他妈是爽了，老子睡觉都睡不安稳！”  
“是我的…错。”武僧抿唇，忍着性器被揉弄顶端的快感努力说清每一个字，“这次…几个月？只要你愿意和我去烙印……”  
“闭嘴，不会说话就别说，你再多说一句我真的要后悔了。”武士翻了个白眼，把毛巾一角团起来塞进武僧嘴里，在对方疑惑的注视下活动了一下颈椎：“老实躺平，没让你动就别动。”

“——今天老子上你，等会别哭得太难看啊。”  
武僧睁大了眼睛，刚要挣扎，却看到武士跪坐在他胯间，抬腰主动坐上再一次苏醒的性器。

当。  
竹杠敲击石臼，清流下坠时飞溅的水滴落在苔石上激起细小的波纹。  
夜还长，往后的日子也长着呢。


End file.
